


His

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-12
Updated: 2005-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: One-off drabble.  Snape watches from the shadows, and waits to take his chance





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Diclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K Rowling, duh.

**His**

They look toward each other across the room. To the unaware viewer it would appear as nothing. But not to Him. He who watched, and had watched every step, He who would continue to watch whilst He still had breath in his lungs. To the unaware viewer the two boys seem like distant acquaintances. Who know of each other, but nothing else. It’s just a glance to everyone else, but to Him it is a stab in His heart. A heart many claimed he did not have.

He knew that these boys were lovers, He could read their thoughts, He could see in their minds skin on skin and lips on lips, whispered names and hidden glances. He could see this and yet _He could do nothing_. He could not change what was happening, He could only watch as His love, His _possession_ was taken for granted by someone else.

He watches as the boys glide past each other, and he catches the almost invisible brush of a hand against a crotch. How he wished he were the owner of that hand! How he had wished for years! And yet this boy could appear from nowhere and ruin all his hard work. His years of watching in vain, watching for a sign, watching for his chance to take the boy, all gone to waste! All his efforts to be the one to take him first! Only to be usurped at the final hurdle! But He told himself, that all his problems could be easily solved, they both would pay…

No-one noticed as he casually flicked his wand under the table towards the blond, no-one realised it was a killing curse when the blond fell to the ground lifeless. No one watched him slip away from the scene, as the brown haired, green eyed boy held his lover in his arms - crying out his name again and again, clutching him towards himself, kissing his face, rocking with the lifeless body in his arms.

No-one realised months later that the missing brown haired, green eyed boy had never left the castle. It occurred to no-one to check Snape’s office. He had been spending a lot of time in there as of late, but they believed he was still in shock, after the tragic and untimely death of his god-son. The screams they occasionally heard issue forth from his dungeon were believed to Snape’s own mournful wails. 

Eventually they forgot of the Boy-Who-Lived. But Snape never did, nor did he ever tire of abusing him. The-Boy-Who-Lived-Who-Belonged-To-Him.

The boy he enjoyed every night.

End.


End file.
